


bucky barnes loves his stevie

by vampireluv



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage Proposal?, Stucky - Freeform, Stucky Week, THIS IS FLUFF!, i love my kids!, there's some pg 13 stuff i guess but i skipped the major smut scene srry kids, to make up for my last angst story lol and it's longer!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 20:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18677029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampireluv/pseuds/vampireluv
Summary: Bucky realizes how much he loves his best friend and he doesn't expect Steve to feel the same way.When he finds out though, things get emotional and passionate.





	bucky barnes loves his stevie

**Author's Note:**

> hey!! i'm back and better than ever (meaning this drabble is longer and fluffy)  
> i was listening to blessed by daniel caesar and i thought of steve and bucky. this is the result.

“You’re beautiful. Really fucking beautiful, Stevie,” Bucky murmured against Steve’s skin. He hummed softly as he kissed Steve’s exposed neck. “I can stay like this forever. I love being able to feel you so close, punk.” Bucky chuckled, noticing Steve’s shudder. 

 

He pulled away and admired the way the soft sun rays of the morning illuminated Steve’s skin and made his blonde hair glow. Bucky can’t believe he’s the luckiest man- hell, the luckiest person- in the world. To be able to see Steve like this...this open and vulnerable is a gift that the gods have bestowed upon him. 

 

Bucky groaned as Steve pinched his side, demanding his attention back to him. Bucky glared playfully at Steve, “You know, Rogers, if you keep abusing me like this I’ll have to punish you.” He leaned over and pinched Steve’s thigh lightly. 

 

“Yeah? Is that a promise, Barnes? Gonna punish me? I’m Captain America, Buck, I’m pretty sure I can handle it,” Steve snickered as he swatted Bucky’s hand away. 

 

Bucky couldn’t help but let out a laugh at Steve’s statement. He moved closer to Steve and brushed a strand of hair out of the other’s face. “Baby, you might be Captain America, but you’re still that tiny ninety-something pound punk I had to take care of.” He smiled at Steve warmly and leaned in, kissing Steve’s nose affectionately. “You could be anyone in the world and I’d support you, but you’ll always be my Stevie. You will always be that stubborn hot-headed guy that didn’t back down from any fights. You might be Captain America to everyone else, but to me? You’re just Steve. The one who stood up for all the ladies that needed help and then got their butt kicked. The one who’ll get sick every other week. The one who had paint in all of their clothing,” Bucky cupped Steve’s cheek,” The one..the one I love. **I love you, Stevie.** I know you handle everything thrown your way, but I love you. I’m here for you. _I’m here to stay._ ”

 

Throughout his speech, Steve had teared up. He sighed contently and leaned into Bucky’s touch. He moved his head slightly and tenderly kissed Bucky’s wrist. Steve grabbed the other’s hand and placed it where his heart is. 

 

“I-I don’t know how to say this without sounding like a sap,” Steve chuckled nervously. He looked up at Bucky and instantly calmed down. How couldn’t he? With Bucky looking at him like that...filled with understanding, patience, and just..plain love. He cleared his throat. “I-but you already know I’m a sap especially with you. I just..I love you, Buck. I love you so much that sometimes I feel I’m going to explode with all of these emotions. Everyone thinks that the serum was the best thing in my life or even Peggy. They are important aspects of my life, yeah. I loved Peggy. She was one of the first person, other than you, that genuinely believed in me. She knew I was more than that sickly kid. But..-” Steve smiled lightly as he noticed Bucky wincing lightly at the mentioned of Peggy. “You have always been my heart, you know? You’ve always been my person, Bucky. No one else compares; nobody else would compare. I love you. I’m pretty sure my sole purpose in being in this world is to be by your side. To love you. To take care of you. I love you, James.”

 

Bucky breath hitched as Steve finished his declaration of love..his declaration of love for _him. For James Barnes. For Bucky_. His mind couldn’t wrap around the fact that Steve loves him after everything he- the winter soldier- has done. Bucky is sure that the universe is being a bit too generous in letting him have this happiness, but he isn’t complaining. He never would. 

 

Bucky smiled softly and whispered a small “ _I love you_ ” against Steve’s lips before connecting their lips together. Bucky will never get used to this..used to the feel of Steve’s lips against his or the way his body seems to be made to be pressed against Steve’s own body. 

 

Bucky overwhelmed with emotions and love..just love for Steve, disconnected their lips before quickly kissing down his jaw till he met Steve’s neck. He hummed in acknowledgment as Steve let out a small and breathtaking moan; Bucky couldn’t help leaving a small mark against Steve’s neck. He wanted- needed-- others to know that Steve was his. His to kiss. His to love. His to adore. 

 

Steve groaned as he felt Bucky’s teeth against his neck and immediately brought Bucky’s face against his. All he wanted was to feel Bucky closer. He wanted Bucky. He needed Bucky. Steve connected their lips together as he wrapped his arms around Bucky’s neck. Experimentally, he pulled some of Bucky’s long hair and marveled at the low groan he had caused Bucky to let out. Steve moaned loudly as Bucky started to move his hips against his own and he whimpered as he grasped Bucky’s shirt. 

 

“Oh, someone’s quite eager, don’t you think, doll?” Bucky snicked teasingly as he moved his hands underneath Steve’s shirt. 

 

“Buck- you don’t even know. I’ve been wanting this for,” Steve groaned as Bucky continued his movements. “F-for so long, buck. Please.” Steve whimpered as he started grinding against Bucky’s leg. 

 

Bucky groaned at Steve’s comment and stopped his movements. He sat up and chuckled at Steve’s bewildered expression. He whispered “just a minute” before leaning over at the bedside drawer, grabbing some lube and a condom. He grinned cheekily at Steve’s reddish cheeks. “You haven’t been the only one who’s been waiting, Stevie. I’ve been wanting to make you feel worshiped and adored for fucking centuries. Literally. Centuries, Stevie.” 

 

Bucky took off his shirt in a swift movement before whistling wishfully as he noticed Steve taking off his clothes as well. After Steve had taken off his clothes he had laid down on the bed again; Bucky couldn’t help but admire the pretty picture in front of him. He wished he was as talented as Steve when it came to art because, fuck, this is a view worth drawing. Bucky licked his lips, nervously before taking off his leftover clothes. 

 

As he got undressed, Steve stared at Bucky with wide lustful eyes. Steve couldn’t believe how hot his best friend-lover- is. “You’re gorgeous, Buck. You’re hot. You’re amazing. You’re gorgeous-” Steve rambled on. “Wait, I already said gorgeous, but you are oh my-” Steve’s comment was cut off by Bucky’s hand massaging his thighs. Steve could physically feel the burning of his cheeks as he let out a small moan at the feel. God, the way Bucky’s hand feels on him should be illegal. It felt so.. so good. 

 

“You’re the gorgeous one here, sweetheart. Pretty as a picture, baby. Wish I could draw you. I wish you could see how pretty you look like this; just for me, darling,” Bucky rambled on as he leaned over to kiss Steve’s lips softly. He pulled away slightly. “You sure you want this, Steve?”

 

“Please- Bucky, I want this. I want this so badly. I need you to demonstrate how much you love me, Bucky,” Steve said softly as he traced the other’s back. He grabbed Bucky’s face and locked eyes with him. “I’m sure. I’m 100% sure. I wouldn’t lie to you. I love you. I love you.”

Bucky nodded as he slowly moved his hand towards Steve’s center. “Okay, baby. I’ll make you feel good. I’ll show you how much I love you-”  
  


 

* * *

 

 

Bucky left out a heavy sigh as he discarded the used condom in the nearby trash can. He laid down next to Steve and grinned as Steve immediately curled up next to him. Being with Steve in that intimate way was everything he had hoped for. It was different from the times he had messed around with others. This..this was filled with love and passion. It was with his best friend- with the love of his life. 

 

“Let’s get married.” 

 

Steve’s eyes widen at the words that left Bucky’s mouth. Steve is sure he heard wrong..right? Bucky doesn’t want to marry him, right? It was in the heat of the moment. He’s sure. “What did you say?”   
  


Bucky chuckled. “Let’s get married, Stevie. I love you and you love me. We were separated for so long and I don’t want to waste any more time. I know you’re the person for me. I will never want someone else. You’ve been the one for me for decades now. You’re the only person I want to spend my life with. **I want to marry you.** Fuck, I love-” Bucky’s words were cut off by Steve throwing himself on top of him and kissing him intensely. 

 

“Yeah, let’s get married, Buck.”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope that you guys enjoyed this! please like and comment any suggestions or feedback! it's greatly appreciated. i have a tumblr account for my stucky adventures! it's @spideybuckss (i know creative url lol)  
> pls let me know if you guys want me to make a second part of their wedding or like,, after their wedding and stuff!! or anything really. i need inspiration.


End file.
